


One Trip to Make Us Whole

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Fresh Start, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter is trying his best, Light Angst, M/M, Norway - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Referenced Heavy Drinking, Referenced prostitution, Rentboy Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin needs a hug, explicit for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Teddy Lupin is a fucking wreck.When Draco Malfoy calls Harry to retrieve Teddy from Auror lockup once again, seeing a lot of his past self in the kid, he suggests Harry take the young man on a trip for some fresh air.Harry for once, listened to Malfoy and now is stuck in Norway with Teddy for a month. Can he get through to the man he hasn't been close to in years or will this trip tear them further apart?
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin was a fucking mess. Andromeda’s death had been hard on his godson. The godson who for most of his life Harry was mostly absent from due to his own issues. Sure he showed up for birthdays, Christmas and Quidditch matches but that wasn’t really being there for the kid. Now Harry found he is the only one to be there for him. In the last month alone Harry had been called to get Teddy from auror lockup a total of four times. He’d been arrested for starting a brawl in a pub in Knockturn, and public intoxication in the middle of Diagon Alley, just to name a couple instances. Well, now this fifth call is how Harry had found himself sitting in front of none other than Draco Malfoy, who knows what Teddy had done this time. 

“Look Potter, I called you out of courtesy to my late aunt. I know she wouldn’t want her grandchild charged and locked up due to some reckless decisions” Malfoy steepled his fingers together, his elbows resting on the desk in between them. “But I can’t keep letting him go without any consequences. He needs to get his act together.”

“What am I supposed to do Malfoy? It’s not like the kid and I are terribly close.” Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “I know that’s my doing. But how can I help him if he barely registers me as someone he knows?”

“After Astoria died I started drinking too much, looking for fights with anyone who would give me one. My father decided I needed a trip away. Some fresh air if you will.” The blond opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a pamphlet. “He brought me to this small town in Norway. It was just what I needed to get my head together and be the father Scorpius needed me to be. Maybe some fresh air and time away will do Edward some good and give you the chance to bond with him finally?” 

He passed the pamphlet toward Harry who took it from his outstretched hand. The cover of the pamphlet looked beautiful. There was no way anywhere looked as breathtaking as photographed but he told Malfoy he would think about it. 

+++++

Two weeks later, the pair found themselves aboard a ferry. Harry looked into the small fishing village of Sørarnøy in the Norland part of Norway and booked a seaside cabin for the next month. It was situated in the middle of a muggle village, he felt it might do both of them some good to be away from magic for some time. Teddy, of course had complained the entire trip from Oslo. They’d taken a portkey from London to the inland port town where they were given apparition coordinates to the town of Namsos where Harry had rented a car for the entirety of their stay. The nine hour drive up the coast was breathtaking and would have been far more enjoyable if he didn’t have a moody twenty something grumbling the entire trip up. The mix between towering mountain tops, the fjords and the sprawling coastal cities was absolutely perfect. It made the long trip easier to handle especially with Teddy’s insistent need to use the loo at every stop. Harry felt he was doing this mostly to be petulant and to avoid Harry. 

When they finally arrived at their seaside cottage they came up from the back, the small building looked unassuming and dull. At least there was a small grill there, if they were successful during their fishing excursions then he could grill their dinner.

Harry sighed, and grabbed their luggage from the boot. 

He looked at the teal-haired boy who was shivering in his Queen t-shirt and ripped up skinny jeans. A scowl present between his eyebrows. ‘This is going to be one long month’ Harry thought to himself before he discreetly sent a wandless warming charm in the boy’s direction. “Let’s get inside Ted, I’m sure it will be much warmer. 

It took all of his willpower to not cast a stinging hex when he caught the eye roll sent his way. Sighing, he gathered both of their luggage and followed Teddy to the front of the house. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, visible enough to cast a warm glow across the island. They had their own dock over the water, equipped with their own personal hot tub. Harry opened the door to the small cabin and looked around for a light switch. 

Teddy stood there, attempting to look unimpressed but even Harry could see he liked what he could see. The front door opened into a cozy living room with a plush grey sofa. With the open floorplan Harry could see the small kitchen in the back of the cabin, to the right there were a set of floating stairs that led to the second floor, Harry assumed that would be where the bedrooms were located. The first room they came too had a single bed and a double, Teddy walked in and looked around, flipping through the books on the shelf next to the bigger of the two beds. “I guess this is me.” He shrugged. 

“Yeah, er.. I’m going to look for the loo, shower and then I’ll start dinner. Does that sound alright?” Harry put down Teddy’s bag and backed out of the room without waiting for a response. He knew he wouldn’t get much more than a grumble anyways. The most he’d gotten out of the younger man all day was a begrudging yes. He continued down the short hallway to what he hoped would be the second bedroom. 

Inside he found the room to have a double bed, with a fluffy white duvet that matched the other bedroom. A small window near the headboard on the far wall. Harry pushed through a door to his right, finally finding the bathroom. He stepped up to the basin style sink and ran the cold water, splashing his face. In the mirror he saw a man who looked much older to his forties, grey hairs near his ears, crows feet in the corners of his eyes. He spent much of his free time lately wondering how he’d ended up here, divorced, childless and stuck in a cabin for the next thirty days with someone half his age who would rather be anywhere other than where he currently is. He wasn’t always this lonely, there had been a time in his life when he was happy. A time after the war, when he’d been married to Ginny. He thought they’d be together for the rest of their lives, he thought he was happy with her, that they would have children together but then she just upped and left one day claiming she couldn’t do it anymore. Whatever it was, Harry didn’t know. All he knew was that if even Ginny who’d loved him since he was twelve couldn’t love him then who would?

He shook his head, small water droplets falling from the unruly fringe of his hair. In the back corner of the bathroom was the shower, surrounded by glass panes. Turning on the water as hot he can get it, Harry stripped off his clothes before stepping into the hot spray. He let the water run over his body, washing the day of travel away. The hot water beating down on his shoulder, releasing some of the tightness that had built up in his back. He knew why Gin had left, in the end they wanted different things. She wanted to focus on her career, not a family. She resented Teddy for taking any of Harry’s attention. Married life just wasn’t for her. Or rather married life with Harry wasn’t for her, she’s been married to Wood for close to a decade now. They seem happy, they really do. And Harry doesn’t resent her, he just wishes that happiness she’s found had been with him instead. He let his mind wander to Teddy in the other room, wondering what he was up to in his free time. 

When the water finally started to run cold, Harry turned it off, stepping out he grabbed the towel from the hook to the left and toweled himself off, leaving his hair wet. 

Back in his bedroom, Harry pulled out a long sleeve thermal and grey sweats and padded back down to the kitchen to make dinner. The owner of the house and emailed him with a possible grocery list to stock the fridge with upon their arrival. He wanted to make something quick for them to eat as the next day would dawn bright and early. Harry booked activities to keep the two of them busy. Malfoy had recommended traveling down to Rødøy for kayaking around the inlets, and for a hike up Rødøyløva. He told him the views would be totally worth it.

Harry pottered around the small kitchen, the owner had not only stocked the fridge but had made up traditional Norwegien Meatballs ahead of time for them. He found some egg noodles in the pantry, he whipped up an easy gravy to smother the dish in. It wasn’t more than fifteen minutes before they were seated at the small table. The space felt smaller in the silence that spread between them. Harry felt he should say something but didn’t know where to begin. 

They ate dinner in complete silence, until Teddy said he was heading up to bed. Harry hadn’t felt this awkward over a dinner since the last date he’d gone on two years past. Not that he was looking at Teddy that way. With nothing else to do, Harry gathered their dishes and set to do the washing before bed. Listening for any sign that Teddy was still awake above him before heading to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_ It _ started when his Nan died. Sure he was already an orphan, but he’d never felt like one before then. He always had his Nan, she stayed with him even when his parents left him to fight in a war that they ended up dying in. He never missed what he never knew but that changed when he walked out of the hospital that last time.  _ It  _ being the pain. The pain of not only losing his grandmother but also the pain of losing parents he’d never known. Twenty-five years of loss all at once. 

First, he was picked up in a pub in Knockturn Alley. He doesn’t even remember how the fight had even started, with the amount of firewhiskey flowing through his veins. He didn’t feel a single punch that had been landed. Auror Malfoy had taken him to St. Mungo’s instead of the Ministry’s holding cells, only for him to be released to Harry. Harry, who he’d seen at his Nan’s funeral for the first time since his Hogwarts graduation. Seven years. Seven years the man had nothing to do with him. He shouldn’t take it personally, he really shouldn’t. Not when Harry hadn’t had anything to do with anyone in a long time. He avoided the wizarding world unless he absolutely had to. The only people who ever saw him semi regularly were Hermione and Ron. But still, Harry was chosen by his parent’s to be the one there for him if anything were to happen to them, it had been hard seeing him only on those special occasions when Nan had to specifically invite him. 

The second time, he’d stripped down starkers in the middle of Diagon Alley. Auror Malfoy was none too pleased with him when he tried to proposition him right there in the middle of the street. That time he wrapped him in a blanket and took him back to his office to sober up while waiting for Harry to arrive. Never once did he mention Teddy’s attempt to seduce him to Harry, for which Teddy figured he was grateful. 

The third and fourth time Teddy doesn’t even remember what he was arrested for. He learned then that Auror Malfoy knew they were cousins but didn’t let on any more about having non-Auror official meet ups with him. So even the family he does have left wouldn’t have wanted anything to do with him apparently. 

But now… here he is, being arrested by his cousin for the fifth time. This time wasn’t even fair. Sure, someone paying you for a blow job wasn’t the best way to get your kicks off but who was it hurting if they were both consenting? 

“Couldn’t you at least wait until I was finished? It’s poor form arresting a bloke when they have a cock halfway down their throat.” Teddy was pressed against the brick wall of the alley way, the sharp edges cutting into his arms. He welcomed the pain, at least physical pain he could handle, he knew how to deal with it. 

“Edward.” Draco tightened his hold on his wrists.

“Oh don’t be like that Auror Malfoy. There’s no reason to be jealous. I’ve already offered once but I’ll do it again in case you’ve forgotten.” Teddy really didn’t know when to stop talking. It’d been a problem his Nan claimed he’d inherited from his mother. “You can even keep the binds on, I don’t need my hands to give you the blow job of your life and because you've been so kind, I won't even charge you.” 

“That’s enough Edward. If you shut up now, I won’t mention the terms of your incarceration to Potter.” The Auror pulled him from the wall, spinning him around, pushing him in the direction of the Apparition Point. “I might even forget the similarities between your friend’s looks here and the aforementioned godfather.”

Teddy bit the side of his cheek to keep from speaking. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was but he didn’t want to hear Harry’s wrath. He knew the man would not be forgiving if he knew just what exactly Teddy had been up too this last month. He really had spiraled but that was his business, not Draco Malfoy’s and sure as fuck wasn’t Harry Potter’s. 

Instead of his office, this time Malfoy stuck him into one of the interrogation rooms. His hands now bound in front of him to the table. He just had to trust the Auror to not tell Harry why he’d been arrested this time. 

He stared at the mirrored glass across from him, were they out there behind the glass? Talking about him as if he wasn’t just right there or were they in Malfoy’s office beating each other into a pulp. Teddy wasn’t unaware of their shared past. He knows how violent it had always been. 

He spaced out, thinking about the different outcomes of a private talk between Malfoy and Harry. Would Harry defend him and tell Malfoy to shove it? Unlikely, seeing as Harry hadn’t said a word in his defense the last four times. Maybe Harry hadn’t shown up yet. Would he have to stay in this room or would he be taken down to the cells for the night? He hoped to Merlin that Harry was as predictable as he always has been and arrived the moment Malfoy called. 

The scenarios in his head got more and more wild and off based the longer he sat in the room alone, he’d gone from them shouting and punching each other to now he was just imagining how hot it would be to see Harry fucking Malfoy over his desk. Not that Harry would, mind, as far as anyone knew Harry was as straight as they come. Though there hadn’t been any talk in any of the newspapers about Harry’s dating habits since his divorce. Mostly the papers speculated about what their hero could be up too. 

Eventually the door opened. Malfoy flicked his wand in Teddy’s direction, releasing the hold his binds had on him and gestured for him to exit the room. Harry was waiting just beyond the open door. 

“Let’s go Ted.” There was a scowl that Teddy couldn’t read. Was it anger or something else?

“Until next time then, Auror.” He practically purred the last word. 

“There will not be a next time.” Draco said sternly. 

+++++

Norway. Fucking Norway. Why the fuck did Harry bring him to Norway. What could he possibly be thinking? A month in a foreign country alone. There was no possible way Harry had thought this through or had even come up with this idea himself. 

They touched down in the portkey office, Teddy didn’t pay attention as Harry talked with the clerk about apparition coordinates. He assumed then,that this was just a stop along the way. Imagine his shock when he found himself inside a bloody car and heading up the coast. 

He tried, he really did try to not stare. But in the end he couldn’t help himself. Harry was bloody gorgeous, his hair long enough now to put up in a small bun. He’d grown out his beard, not much but enough to cover his face. It was one that made him look both older and distinguished while also looking young and rugged. Gone were the small round frames Teddy had seen in the old pictures of the man when he was younger. Now he had thicker black square frames that were much more stylish. 

“How much longer until we get there?” He asked after being in the car for an hour. He didn’t think he could handle much more of this. He needed some time to himself. 

“Without stopping for lunch and to fill up, about eight hours.” Harry replied without taking his eyes off the road ahead of him. 

“Oh fucking Christ.” He wasn’t going to make it. He would combust with frustration before they ever made it.

“Language.” Harry chastised him. Did he seriously think that would work now after all these years. 

"Whatever." He scoffed and went back to looking out the window. Attempting to distract himself with the rolling scenery as they passed. Harry stopped a few times to fill the car with gasoline, Teddy insisting on using the loo each time they stop. He needed the break from Harry’s ever questioning sideways glances.

He even tried to take a nap to pass the time but even when he closed his eyes he could see Harry. This new attractive Harry, one filled with confidence to take what he wanted, and Teddy? Well, Teddy wanted this Harry to want him. To take him apart slowly, to show him everything he’d been missing. It’d been far too long since he’d had a lover that didn’t pay him for their shag. Most of the time now, sex had lost much of its appeal to him. 

When Teddy finally woke from his nap they were pulling into the back of a seaside cottage. He groaned when he realized his dreams had a physical consequence on his body. Damn his practically skin tight denims. The sun was starting to set, they’d been driving all day and Teddy was ready to escape the car for more than a few minutes. 

Getting out of the car he immediately realized he’d made a drastic mistake in his wardrobe choice for the day. The air was biting cold against the exposed skin on his legs and arms but it was good for one thing it seemed, his cock had softened significantly since he woke up. He stood there awkwardly as Harry removed their luggage. He should probably carry his own belongings but then again, he didn’t choose to come on this trip. Serves Harry right, he brought him here, he can carry his bags. 

He felt the warmth of the charm suddenly, he almost moaned in relief. 

“Let’s get inside ted. I’m sure it will be much warmer.” Ted. He rolled his eyes. Always Ted now. Never Teddy, he hadn’t called him Teddy once since he’d been arrested. Ted used to be the nickname he’d called him when he was younger when he’d been proud of him but now that small syllable was drowning in disappointment. 

He followed him into the house silently. Taking in the place. It was nice, quaint. Too quaint if you asked Teddy. There didn’t look to be many places he’d be able to hide when he needed his space. He walked ahead of Harry now, moving towards the stairs, he really just wanted some time alone. But could one really blame him if he swayed his hips just so while his arse was at perfect eye level. He smirked to himself, a small internal victory. 

The first room he came to he claimed as his own. It had a bookcase with a few muggle books that could hopefully keep his attention and a bed that was plenty big enough. He paid no attention as Harry left his room in search of the loo. He was just happy to have a moment alone, to collect his thoughts. With his bag, he put his clothes into the small closet. He looked around and didn’t see a nightstand. He pulled out his wand and transfigured his bag into a box about eighteen centimeters long, inside he hid his favorite dildo. The one that he couldn’t leave home without. He figured his chances of getting off with anyone but his own hand would be lacking in Harry’s plans for their trip. 

He heard the water turn off down the hall, Harry must be done with his shower he thought. That was rather quick, obviously not enough time for a wank, he thought. He stayed in his room, perusing the books on the shelf, every single one about muggle fishing, something that would definitely not keep his attention. Hopefully this small remote town would at least have a bookstore or one nearby that he could possibly visit. 

When he finally went down to dinner he was not expecting to see Harry in grey sweats. He almost groaned with want, how could something so casual be so damn hot? 

He ate his dinner in silence, out of fear of saying something embarrassing, like confessing that he has the hots for a man almost twice his age. ‘See Nan, I do know when to shut up sometimes,’ he thought to himself. 

“Well, I’m going up to bed.” He announced as he swallowed his last bite. “Long day and all.” 

Throwing himself down on the bed, Teddy kicked his shoes off into the floor. He stared up at the slanted ceiling, convinced he would hit his head if he sat up too quickly. He didn't want to be here, not that Norway wasn't beautiful because it was, he just didn't want to be here with Harry. He was probably going to try and bond with him over the tragic story of their lives. Orphans created out of a madman's war. That was the last thing Teddy had on his mind, the last thing he wanted Harry to have in common with him. 

He’d always wanted Harry. First when he was a child he would have been happy if Harry had just been there, but as he's gotten older he's discovered he'd rather have Harry in a different way. Harry was attractive, in the way that older men are. Young enough to keep up with him but old enough to have the experience to know just how to bring him the pleasure he seeks. 

Harry had worded this trip as a wellness retreat. Well, Teddy thought as he sat up, he and Harry probably had different ideas of what would make him better. Gathering his toiletries, Teddy headed to find the loo. 

In the loo, he removed the glamour that hid his lip piercing and the tattoo across his forearm as he stripped from his clothes. Naked, he looked at himself in the mirror, he was hot, he knew that he was, he just needed Harry to see that as well. 

His shower was a short one, just long enough to wash his hair and lather up. Stepping out the steamy enclosure, it hit him he’d forgotten to bring a clean change of clothes. Sure he could put his clothes he’d worn in to the loo back on but where was the fun and adventure in that? After toweling off, he wrapped the towel low on his waist, so slow that one small slip and he’d be exposed for all the world to see and left the loo. 

Harry was sitting on his bed still fully clothed, looking over a pamphlet. Teddy saw the way he looked up as he exited the bathroom and quickly looked back down. But he wasn’t quick enough, Teddy had seen the way his eyes raked over his bare chest down to the vee of his hips. He could even see the blush that he knew the older man was very much trying to hide. Sauntering out of the room he broke out into a wide grin. Yes, he knew now, this wellness retreat would end with him seducing the other man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts. Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!


End file.
